Starks and Stripes
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: UNBETA'D. Pepper sends Steve in on a secret mission...


Tony rolled over, shoving a pillow over his face to keep out the sound of...what was that, laughter? "What the hell..." he muttered, getting up and throwing a pair of boxers on, going downstairs to the bar. "Pepper? Do you have company so early in the morning?"

"It's noon, Tony," she said, giving him a deadpan look, then handed Steve a drink. "Here you go." He nodded his thanks, taking a sip and smirking at Tony.

"Hey, Stark, you're up before two. That must be a record, skipper." He laughed with Pepper, taking another drink and smirking again as Tony flipped him off.

Tony rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen. What was that American flag reject doing on his couch, talking to Pepper? He sighed, starting to make himself an omelet, pulling up his screens to check his social networking sites and emails.

Pepper sat back in her chair, shaking her head. "I knew he was the first time we tried to have sex. He was...too into it, I guess. It sounded so fake. And then I found porn under his bed when I was cleaning," she sighed, putting her drink down and sitting up. "I really need you to do this for me, Steve. I need to know for sure if he's...you know..."

"Gay?" Steve finished, giving her a look. "You know how hard it's gonna be for me to flirt with him when I'm not even gay," he asked finishing his drink. He was gonna need another to get this done.

"Look," she said, taking his hand, "I know it's going to be hard. But you're the most attractive man we have near us right now. People would be stupid not to try to get with you." She smiled. "Please?"

Steve sighed, looking in on Tony, who was talking rapidly to J.A.R.V.I.S. He sat back, nodding. "Okay. At our price," he said, holding out his hand and smiling when she slipped a fifty dollar bill and a bag of vintage stick candy into his hand. She grinned, standing.

"I'll be gone tonight." And with that, she slipped out, going to talk to Tony.

Later that night, a knock sounded on the door just as Tony was out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his toned waist, going to answer the door. "Hello..." he muttered, seeing Steve leaning on the doorframe. "Hello, Star Spangled pants. What are you doing at my house?"

Shrugging, Steve offered a smile, holding up a bottle of wine. "Truce?" He walked in, hips swaying in the most snug high waters he had. He caught a head tilt from Tony out of his periphrial vision, chuckling a little. "I'm just gonna put this in the icebox to chill," he said absently, opening the door and bending to the lower shelf to put it up.

Tony hummed, head tilting as Steve bent down. God, he was attractive for an overrated ice block. But he couldn't deny that ass. "So did you come here to drop off wine, or did you need something?"

Steve bent back up, then walked over to Tony, chuckling a little. "We both know why we're here," he murmured, stroking a hand over Tony's cheek. "You don't have to lie here, Tony."

Hiding the shiver, Tony shrugged him off. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said dismissively, going upstairs to change. He kept himself from glancing back, so it wouldn't be to obvious that he was waiting for Steve to follow him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs to his bedroom, and Steve pushed the door open, walking in slowly. "Stark?"

Tony walked out of his en-suite bathroom, pajama pants hanging loosely from his waist. "Why're you here, Rogers," he asked, drying his hair.

Steve walked closer, shrugging. It was getting harder to do this. "Just wanted to swing by, see how everything was."

"Bullshit," Tony called, throwing his towel at him."Pepper sent you, didn's she?" He sighed, sitting on his bed. "She wants to know if I'm gay."

Sighing, Steve sat down beside him, then sighed. "Yeah, that's why she sent me." He looked at Tony questioninly. "Are you?"

"Yes." The one word answer just fell out of him, slipping between his lips before he could stop it. "Yes," he said slower. "I am. Now you can tell that nosy Nelly the truth and we can be done with all this bull."

Steve nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, they don't try to cure it anymore, so I think you'll be fine." He got up, starting to make his way to the door when a firm hand gripped his arm.

"Where' re you going," Tony asked, pulling him back. Steve came back, swallowing a little.

"Um, home?"

Tony shook his head, smiling slyly. "Stay a while, have a drink."

Steve shook his head. "Nah, dude, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure," asked softly, leaning over and kissing him. Steve jumped, then relaxed a little under the firm hands and lips. It wasn't so bad, he noted. And he was sure that if he got uncomfortable, Tony would stop...right?

Backing him up, Tony pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth, moaning softly as Steve's lips opened under his. "Still having doubts," he asked as they broke the kiss. At Steve's shakey nod, he chuckled, running a hand over his shirt. "Let me relax you."

Tony slipped down, unbuckling Steve's pants as Steve tried to back up. "Look, Stark, I don't-oh," he got cut off as a warm hand gripped his crotch. He paused, not sure what was going on exactly. On the one hand, Tony was a guy. But on the other hand...that felt really good. "Oh..." he muttered again, closing his eyes.

Smirking, Tony slipped Steve's underwear down, chuckling as Steve jumped at the rush of cold air. "Cool it, Rogers," he muttered, starting to stroke him gently. He was thicker than Tony had imagined, but that was such a good thing. He leaned down, looking up at him. "I'm going to show you how good it feels to be gay. Men do it better." He covered Steve's semi-hard cock with his mouth, sucking gently.

Gasping for breath, Steve gripped the nearest thing he could find, the bedspread. He hadn't expected this-nor did he expect it to feel so damned _good_. "God..."

Sucking and moaning around him, Tony bobbed his head, tongue licking underneath him, skimming the undervein as he stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He sucked a little harder, moaning around Steve's cock, letting him feel the vibrations.

"Oh my god, Stark, what..." Steve moaned, gripping the bed tightly, puncturing the mattress. That made Tony laugh, and Steve shiverd at the vibrations.

Sucking harder, Tony bobbed his head quickly, a hand skimming up Steve's firm thigh and reaching up to cup his ass gently as Tony pressed forward, feeling Steve's pubic hair tickle his nose. He took Steve as deeply as he could, sucking and bobbing his head. He moaned around him, able to taste a small amount of precome. Steve really was getting into this. He sucked again, pulling back to lap at the shaft in short licks.

Steve was panting hard by now, feeling himself get close already. "I'm close, Tony," he murmured, using Tony's actual name. He felt his hips cant up a little and he moaned again, hands finding their way into Tony's soft, still damp hair.

Tony nodded, covering Steve's cock with his mouth again and sucking harder, bobbing his head at the same time. He felt Steve's hips jerk, and he relaxed his throat, getting ready. He felt Steve jerk again, then felt the hot, salty taste of Steve's come slide down his throat. He swallowed it, pulling back.

"Feel better." he asked the panting superhero, smirking and wiping his lip. Steve nodded, sitting up.

"That was...oh my god," he muttered, sitting on the bed. "What was that..."

Tony smirked, standing. "That was a blow job." Steven nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah..."

"...so, are you staying?"

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
